The Agent
The Agents are LIGHT Fairy-Type Monsters that were introduced in Ancient Sanctuary, and were reprinted in Dark Revelation Volume 2. They will make a return in the new Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck. These monsters are low-levelled monsters and are especially designed for Decks containing the card "The Sanctuary in the Sky". They are unrelated to the "Legendary Planets" series, despite the names of the planets appearing in their names. Instead, they are named after the Roman Gods. Playing style Similar to Psychic-Type Monsters, "The Agents" focus on the controller's Life Points by using or recovering them, to power their ATKs, inflict Damage to the opposing player or supporting the Fairy-Type monsters. The odd card out "The Agents" would be "The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury" because his effects do not involve the use of Life Points, and instead, his main objective is giving a strong Hand Advantage. It is recommended that you use cards that focus on Life Point recovery, and damage to the opponent (Eg. "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" etc.). "Master Hyperion" can support this archetype and focus on destroying cards on the field. Also, since these are LIGHT-Fairy-Type monsters, they can be used with "Honest", "Athena", "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, etc. Strategies and Tips "The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury" is great to be played not only in a Fairy-Type Deck, but also in an "Infernity" Deck, because "Infernity" monsters require no cards in the hand to activate their effects, and so does this card, while allowing you to draw an extra card from your Deck. A common strategy used with "The Agent of Creation - Venus" is to Summon 1-3 "Mystical Shine Balls" by paying 500-1500 Life Points (respectively) and then Tribute them all to complete the Summoning requirements to Special Summon the "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler" or "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler". The "Mystical Shine Balls" can also be used as Quick-Tributes for the "Monarchs" and quick Synchro Summoning. "The Agent of Mystery - Earth", can search for "The Agents" and "Master Hyperion" when it Normal Summoned and is the only Tuner Monster in this archetype. There is a quick method for increasing the ATK of "Mars": activate the Flip Effect of the "The Immortal of Thunder", "Aegis of Gaia" or any other cards that lets you gain a majority of Life Points. "The Agent of Miracles - Jupiter" can increases ATK for one of the LIGHT-Fairy Type Monsters and Special Summon Removed from play Fairy-Type Monsters. To inflict more Effect Damage to your opponent using the effect of "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn" effect, you can gain more Life Points to inflict more damage with "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird". Agents Angel This Deck focus on the +1 advantage of Mystical Shine Ball by effect of The Agent of Creation - Venus. You can pay 1500 Life Points to Special Summon 3 Mystical Shine Balls and Normal Summon 1 The Agent of Mystery - Earth. Then, you can tune it to the powerful Stardust Dragon. Alternatively, summon 2 Mystical Shine Balls and make Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Then, you can Special Summon 1 Archlord Kristya from your hand because you have then exactly 4 Fairy Monsters in your grave. Or, you can Tribute 1 Mystical Shine Ball to activate White Elephant's Gift to draw 2 Cards or Enemy Controller to steal 1 Face-Up Monster from your oppenent. Recommended cards Monsters * Herald of Orange Light * Honest * Mystical Shine Ball * Master Hyperion * Archlord Kristya * The Agent of Mystery - Earth * The Agent of Creation - Venus * Effect Veiler Spells * Pot of Duality * White Elephant's Gift * Treasure of Heaven * Book of Moon * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps * Solemn Warning * Dimensional Prison Recommended cards Monsters * Herald of Orange Light * Honest * Splendid Venus * Guardian Angel Joan * Athena * Soul of Purity and Light * Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler * Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler * Mystical Shine Ball * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven * Master Hyperion * Archlord Kristya * Archlord Zerato * Warrior of Zera * Hecatrice * Shining Angel * Nova Summoner Synchro Monsters * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Light End Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon Spells * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Cestus of Dagla * Supremacy Berry * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * The Fountain in the Sky * Miracle Dig/Burial from a Different Dimension Traps * Magic Cylinder * Magic Drain * Trap Jammer * Aegis of Gaia * Ray of Hope * Draining Shield * Rainbow Life Category:Archetypes